1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to metronomes, and more specifically to electronic metronomes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Metronomes have been used by musicians since the early nineteenth century. In musical education and practice (as in related arts such as dance), metronomes are rulers of measurement. They measure and control the rhythmic element of music.
Of the two fundamental elements of music, however, the time element, referred to as rhythm, is only one. The other is pitch, which provides the melodic or harmonic element. The two elements together, rhythm and pitch, provide the basis for all types of music.
Until now, the metronome has been unable to do for the practice of pitch what it has done for the practice of rhythm. Previously, a well-tuned piano (or other similarly tuned instrument) has been the only available ruler of measurement for pitch. To achieve perfect control over the harmonic element of music, the musician must constantly refer to such an instrument. This task has never been automated.
Conventional metronomes are mechanical devices having timing mechanisms which resemble that of an inverted pendulum clock. Such a device is generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 3,724,203 (Wittner, Pyramidal Metronome, 1973).
Electronic circuitry made possible the positive elimination of the mechanical pendulum apparatus, and also expanded the versatility of metronomes. For example, it is true that mechanical metronomes have long been capable of distinguishing between rhythmic beats, for the purpose of indicating not only pulse (as with the original metronomes), but also meter. In other words, by creating one strong (heavily weighted or loud) beat, followed by two weak (lightly weighted or soft) beats, the metronome produces a typical triple or "waltz" meter. By creating one strong beat, and one or three weak beats, the metronome produces a typical duple or "march" meter. Such a metronome is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,253 (Harie, Metronome, 1988). In this area, however, electronic metronomes have clearly established their superiority. U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,131 (Electronic Metronome, 1977) discloses an electronic metronome capable of providing audibly distinct subdivisions and cross rhythms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,483 (Luzzatto, Metronome device, 1990) is similarly capable of representing metrical relationships by producing audible distinctions between strong and weak beats.
It is noteworthy that the author of this last-mentioned patent states explicitly that, "preferably, said directly perceivable signals comprise pitchless acoustic signals" and "the overall signal . . . is not perceived by the musically trained human ear as a definite note, but rather as a `noise` with which the ear does not associate a specific pitch." It is a fact that if a metronome produces randomly pitched rhythmic pulses, they can be a distraction to the musician, since these pitches often clash harmonically with the pitches indicated in the music. This fact has prevented all prior metronomes from entering into the realm of pitch, since none of them are capable of producing pre-programmed sequences of pitch that correspond to specific musical exercises.
Electronic circuitry has led to other innovations in various electronic metronome patents. Metronomes incorporating digital displays of tempo, for example, and which produce an audible and even visual indication of beats are available. Visual outputs are provided in the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,167 (Electronic Metronome, 1977) and 4,193,257 (Programmable Metronome, 1980). In the former patent, a metronome is disclosed which is capable of providing audible and visual display of strong and weak beats and their combinations. In the latter patent, upbeat and downbeat visual indications are produced, as well as an audible output which provides emphasis of downbeat. A digital readout of the selected tempo is also displayed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,090,355 (Electronic Metronome, 1978) and 4,204,400 (Electronic Metronome, 1980) disclose additional electronic metronomes having distinct downbeat and upbeat displays which vary, for example, by color and duration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,693 (Electronic Metronome, 1974) discloses a metronome wherein the beat pattern is intended to duplicate the movement patterns of a conductor's baton. The face of the metronome includes four light displays arranged in a quarter-hour clock pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,483 (Luzzatto, Metronome device, 1990) discloses a programmable device which produces metronomic sequences of rhythmic beats corresponding to the rhythmic component of specific pieces of music, especially more recent music composed of constantly varying tempos and meters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,228 (Hoiles, Electronic Metronome 1993), the most recently granted metronome patent, discloses a device which provides many of the most desirable characteristics: an authentic tick-tock audible output, a digital display, and selectable visual beat patterns coupled with a high accuracy time base.
This last state-of-the art metronome, however, like all its predecessors, lacks a means for measuring and regulating the production of musical pitches in metronomic coordination with a rhythmic output.